thehunttrilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunt
The Hunt is a dystopian, horror, post apocalyptic book written by Andrew Fukuda and is the first book in The Hunt Trilogy. The book was published in May 2012. The story is narrated by seventeen year old Gene, a human in a world full of vampire like creatures. Plot Gene is different from everyone else around him. He can't run with lightning speed, sunlight doesn't hurt him and he doesn't have an unquenchable lust for blood. Gene is human, and he knows the rules. Keep the truth a secret. It's the only way to stay alive in a world of night, a world where humans are considered a delicacy and hunted for their blood. When he's chosen for a once in a lifetime opportunity to hunt the last remaining humans, Gene's carefully constructed life begins to crumble around him. He's thrust into the path of a girl who makes him feel things he never thought possible and into a ruthless pack of hunters who's suspicions and his true nature are growing. Gene and his classmate, who he designates Ashley June are chosen to take part in the infamous Heper Hunt, who anyone would die for the chance to take part in. Once they arrive they sit through many lectures, which tell the history of the humans and everything the hunters would need to know. Gene doesn't have his cleaning supplies with him, being taken to the Heper Institute directly from his school. His smell wafts through the air and the other hunters begin to smell him. Eventually they begin running all over the institute, not realizing that the smell is coming from Gene. The Director gets very annoyed and then they are taken to The Introduction, where the male heper who pulled out the lottery numbers lives in a secure chamber. The hunters are tied to poles which restraint them, however Gaunt Man has managed to sneak a knife in and he cuts through his restraints, and devours the heper before it is able to escape, a few of the other hunters manage to cut through their restraints and join him. All of the hunters are screaming with desire, except Ashley June, who is screaming with despair, as in The Trap the heper at The Introduction is revealed to be her father, who she thought died years ago. The Director reveals there will be a Gala, where hundreds of esteemed guests will gather to view the hunt, however they will be locked in so they can't go outside and join the hunt. Ashley June and Gene make a plan, which requires the lockdown to be turned off. Gene is found out to be a heper, because in the library all of the hunters, the director and Frilly Dress were sleeping. The beam of light the Scientist left for Gene to discover an escape map wakes up the other hunters, and they see it doesn't effect Gene in the way it does them. Gene manages to escape the library and goes back to the main building, and to the control room where Ashley June is. One of the hunters from the library escapes into the main building, although by the time he arrives he is a mushy pile of yellow pus. He manages to inform the guests that Gene is a heper, where they track him to the control room and he is almost killed. Ashley June distracts them before they can get Gene where she then manages to get to the Introduction and into the chamber where the old male heper previously lived. Gene escapes from the main building to the dome where all of the captive hepers have set out to the apparent fruit supply the staffers in the institute lied about to make them leave the safety of the dome. Gene finds a letter from Ashley June in the Umbilical, where the hepers recieve their food, which tells him where she is and that she'll wait for him. Gene eventually finds the hepers far out in the desert after stealing one of the guests horse and carriage. A fight ensues when the hunters find the hepers and Gene. The guests have also realized that the building is not on lockdown and have went to hunt the hepers. The hepers and Gene finally get to the boat on the scientists map, which starts to fade as the sun goes down. They are followed along the river for miles until the sun comes back up and the hunters retreat. However they are hunted for days. The hunt continues in the next book, The Prey.